Intumescent flame retardants have been widely used in thermoplastic polyester elastomers to provide superior flame retardant properties, mechanical properties, and thermal stability. However, although intumescent flame retardants can enable thermoplastic polyester elastomers to pass stringent flame retardance test, such as the VW-1 test used by the cable industry, they typically have relatively poor compatibility with thermoplastic polyester elastomers, and the final compounds and articles made therefrom are easily scratched and exhibit poor scratch-whitening resistance.